


Devil's Minion

by tdoroti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Child, Devil, Struggle, Witch - Freeform, herbs, minion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdoroti/pseuds/tdoroti





	Devil's Minion

"Joanna! Joanna!" 

Puzzled, I stood up and wiped my hands with the apron I wore over my dress. As soon as I took a step towards the entrance, the door burst open and in came my neighbor desperately crying and holding her 10-year old child in her arms. The little girl was in a frightful state. She was still for a minute, then started to shake dreadfully. 

"Joanna! Please, help my daughter! She has fallen from a tree. I beg of you!"

"Alright. Get her on to the table." I motioned for her to come with me and cleaned the desk of the herbs I was working on before.

"Can you do something?" The mother gently placed the girl on the newly cleaned surface and caressed her hair softly. 

"Yes, I shall try. But please go outside. You shouldn't have to witness this."

With one last kiss, she went away. After that, my real work began. I tried herbs, creams, tonics, but nothing seemed to help. She wouldn't stop shaking. I was trying to make her smell dried lilies when I heard a chilling voice.

"Oh, poor lass."

I looked up and saw Him, the bane of my life, the Devil himself, sitting next to the table. 

"Go away!" 

"Tsk-tsk, not so fast, witch."

"I told you before that I will never ever be your aide." He just sat there without a word, looking at me. "You can do anything to me I won't budge." I kept insisting. 

After a half a minute, he spoke up. "Your hands were made for healing," smiling sinisterly, he went on. "It's a pity they are stained with blood." 

Having been distracted by him, I didn't notice that the girl started bleeding badly from her nose.

"What about now, witch?" 

I looked up again to the coldest eyes I had ever seen. "I will do anything, just leave her be," I told him brokenly.


End file.
